The present invention relates to a hand exerciser that has a hollow sphere in which a cruciform member is connected and a weight is eccentrically connected. The sphere includes two handles and massage portions for hands to hold.
Conventional exercising devices are bulky and heavy, and includes complicated structure which usually means a high cost. People usually cannot afford to buy the different types of exercising devices and there is no space for these exercising devices. For those people work in offices, it is important to exercise their hand muscles because of the long time of operating computers. Unfortunately, in the present market, no proper exercising device is provided for the exercise of hands.
The present invention intends to provide a hand exerciser that is a sphere and can be held by hand. A weight is eccentrically installed in the sphere so that when rotating the sphere the muscles of hands can be exercised.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a hand exerciser which comprises a hollow sphere with four openings for two handle disks and two massage disks being engaged therewith. A cruciform member is supported in the sphere and the handle disks and the two massage disks are rotatably connected to four ends of the cruciform member. A rod extends from a center of the cruciform member and a spring is mounted to the rod. A tube is rotatably mounted to the rod and biased by the spring. A weight is connected to a lateral rod extending from the tube.